Bunga
by Erry-kun
Summary: Fang dan bunga adalah dua eksistensi yang begitu bermakna kontras, mengingat betapa galaknya Fang itu. Tapi hal itu tidak benar-benar menjadi masalah, 'kan? / Boboiboy/Fang.


**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios**

**Bunga (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: semi-Canon, OOC, typo, bromance, contains sho-ai.**

**A/N: **_Terinspirasi dari seri Boboiboy episode 8 musim ke-2._

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bunga<strong>

**.: Boboiboy x Fang :.**

* * *

><p>Padahal langit telah sejak puluhan menit yang lalu berubah jingga, tapi kedua anak laki-laki itu masih di sana. Adalah sebuah lapangan olah raga—yang terbilang sangat luas untuk hanya diisi dua orang saja—di dalam lingkungan sekolah mereka, tempatnya sekarang. Peluh membanjir tak terhitung, tubuh letih berbaring lemas menumpu bumi.<p>

Hari ini, mereka berduel, dalam bentuk permainan sepak bola yang begitu menguras tenaga. Fang tidak mungkin mengalah begitu saja, terutama ketika orang yang mengajaknya adalah Boboiboy, saingan terkuatnya tentang—hal yang begitu sepele bagi kebanyakan orang—kepopuleran.

Maka pada akhirnya pertandingan berakhir seri. Bahkan meskipun mereka terus menambah waktu hingga sesore ini, pada akhirnya tetap angka sama. Dan jangan harap, tidak ada satupun dari mereka akan mengaku kalah. Percayalah padaku.

Menatap langit, Boboiboy melamun sendiri. Beberapa gumpalan awan terbang sangat lambat di atas sana dengan membentuk wujud-wujud abstrak. Ia tersenyum kecil. Banyak bentuk yang bisa ia temukan ketika imajinasinya bermain bebas di sini. Ada yang tampak seperti bebek, kelinci, wajah manusia, dan—

—bunga?

Ia menoleh sebentar, meninggalkan pemandangan langit yang luas dan indah, untuk kemudian menemukan sang rival bersurai anggur yang kondisinya sama menyedihkan dengan dirinya. Fang ada di sana, diam saja semenjak deklarasi genjatan senjata disetujui bersama, hampir saja Boboiboy yakin bahwa dirinya sudah ditinggal sendirian saking heningnya dia.

Fang dan bunga adalah dua eksistensi yang begitu bermakna kontras. Kecuali jika yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah bunga pemakan serangga atau semacamnya, mengingat betapa galaknya Fang itu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal bunga, dia jadi tiba-tiba mengingat ketika insiden penembakan _Pistol Emosi Y_ yang menghebohkan itu.

Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy tersenyum berkedut-kedut. Ingin tertawa, tapi ditahannya.

Di luar dugaan, Fang menyadarinya karena kebetulan ia sedang hampir saja akan beranjak dari sana dan berjalan pulang. Tapi kemudian kenampakan Boboiboy yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti sedang kerasukan itu menginterupsi niatannya.

"Oi, Boboiboy!" dia berseru, memanggil. Bisa gawat juga kalau rivalnya ini kenapa-kenapa, teman-teman Boboiboy bukan tidak mungkin bisa melabraknya di tempat. Meskipun terkadang ia berpikir bagus juga jika anak itu menghilang, ia bisa menjadi anak paling populer di sekolah. Tapi sepertinya ketidakadaan Boboiboy akan membuatnya merasa—

—Uhh ... sepi, mungkin?

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri kuat-kuat. Apa-apaan yang dia pikirkan tadi?

"Oh, Fang, sudah mau pulang?"

Boboiboy membuka suaranya, melunturkan lamunan Fang yang setengah jalan. Tapi anak laki-laki berwajah oriental itu justru membalas dengan pertanyaan lain yang tidak sejalan, "Melamunkan apa?" tanyanya, sembari berjalan mendekati si topi jingga kadal purba raksasa, untuk kemudian duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Oh, itu," Boboiboy tertawa. "Ingat _Pistol Emosi Y_-nya Adu Du?"

Selepas mendengarnya, Fang terdiam sejenak. Tapi sedetik kemudian cukup untuk membuatnya membuka mata sampai batas maksimal, lalu kedua pipinya memerah memalukan. "Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!"

Boboiboy menoleh heran, "Kenapa? Lucu, 'kan?" katanya. "Ingat tidak betapa penakutnya Ying?" si topi jingga tertawa lagi, terus menerus di sela-sela kalimatnya. "Gayanya Gopal itu juga—oh, oh! Yaya juga sangat gila! Dia tidak pernah berhenti tertawa."

"Dan kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, eh," desis Fang.

"Oh, kau benar!" Boboiboy berseru semangat, seolah yang bertanding sepak bola dengan begitu bersemangat sekian jam lalu itu bukanlah dirinya. "Tiga elemenku malah bekerja sama menggali untuk kuburan kita semua, betapa pasrahnya aku—hahahaha!"

"Ya, ya, bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan tentang hari itu?" Fang mendecih kesal.

"Kau ini," Boboiboy membuat tatapan matanya menyendu, "Padahal pada hari itu kau bisa berbaikan dengan Ochobot dan memperbaiki kesalahfahaman yang ada."

"Aku tidak protes tentang itu," dia berujar tajam.

"Kenapa, Fang?" Boboiboy menoleh, menatap pada lawan bicaranya. "Kau juga lucu," ia tertawa.

"Lucu? Tidak, menjijikan," Fang membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kau tidak perlu tertawa seperti itu, ingin muntah ya muntah saja."

Boboiboy tidak langsung menjawab. Sebuah bunga liar mungil bermahkota putih susu yang cantik tumbuh di dekat sana, menarik perhatiannya. Dia mencabutnya, seraya berkata, "Muntah? Jangan bercanda," Boboiboy tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Aku bahkan ingin melihatnya lagi."

Lalu gerakan cepatnya mencegah Fang untuk segera membalas kata-katanya. Dia menarik si lawan bicara mendekat, lalu menyematkan bunga kecil itu di sebelah telinga Fang. "Ish, siapa yang mengizinkanmu melakukan ini, Boboiboy!" Fang berseru kesal, hampir saja akan melepaskan bunga itu dan membuangnya sebelum akhirnya Boboiboy menahan tindakannya.

Fang tidak bisa melihat parasnya sendiri, tapi percayalah bahwa peluh dan tanah kotor yang mengotori wajahnya tidak bisa benar-benar menutupi efek dari bunga kecil cantiknya, jangan lupakan juga merah jambu tipis yang menghiasi kedua sisi pipinya. Dia terlihat cantik dan Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan senyumannya karena itu. Uh, sial, senyuman itu.

"Kenapa begitu kesal, Fang?" tanyanya. "Padahal waktu itu kau lumayan imut, loh."

Fang diam sejenak. Sialan. Padahal hanya sebuah kalimat polos seperti itu tapi sanggup membuatnya merasa semalu ini. "Imut? Hah, bahkan _Harimau Bayang_-ku sangat kecil seperti anak kucing! Aku tidak bangga sama sekali," ia berujar galak, menutupi rasa malu dan tersanjungnya yang memuncah tiba-tiba dan muncul secara bersamaan.

Boboiboy tertawa. Sejujurnya, pada awalnya dia tidak terlalu biasa dengan Fang yang begitu dingin ketika berbicara ini. Namun akhirnya Fang terasa menyenangkan meskipun cara bicaranya memang begini galaknya. "Habisnya kau sangat dingin biasanya, tapi pistol itu berhasil membuatmu berubah begitu lembut," balas Boboiboy, tersenyum ceria.

Menghela napas, menahan ekspresinya yang bisa menjadi begitu tidak karuan, Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Ah, bisakah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Boboiboy tidak berefek sememalukan itu? "_Lembut_? Mungkin kata yang kau cari seharusnya adalah _lemah_," Fang akhirnya membalas setelah sekian detik menghabiskan waktu dalam perdebatan otaknya sendiri.

Menoleh cepat, Boboiboy menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak lemah," katanya. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin jika Fang seperti itu, kita tidak perlu menjadi rival. Kita akan berteman baik."

"Apa aku yang sekarang ada di pihakmu untuk melawan Adu Du itu belum cukup, eh?" Fang berujar seraya meluruskan kakinya, duduk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Padahal matahari sudah tinggal menghitung menit untuk segera terbenam. Tapi mereka berdua tetap betah ada di sana. Dia terlihat biasa dari luar, tapi dalam hatinya Fang tersanjung berat. Boboiboy menyatakan bahwa dia ingin mereka berteman baik, setidaknya secara tidak langsung.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku 'kan hanya membayangkan jika Fang menjadi lembut, mungkin semuanya akan mudah," Boboiboy kembali bersuara.

Fang mendecih sebagai reaksi pertama. Setelah dia berpikir-pikir lagi, Boboiboy memang ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi orang yang ingin diajaknya berteman adalah bukan Fang yang satu ini, tapi Fang lemah lembut yang—bagi dirinya sendiri—sangat menggelikan itu. "Maaf saja jika sifatku seperti ini," ia berujar galak, lagi.

"Jangan marah Fang, aku 'kan hanya berimajinasi," katanya, sembari menolehkan wajah, menatap lawan bicaranya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Tapi sekian detik kemudian posisi kepalanya berubah menengadah, Boboiboy kembali memfokuskan kedua pandangannya pada hamparan langit yang sudah semakin gelap, mencari-cari awan. "Karena sebenarnya, meskipun Fang yang lembut itu terlihat lebih menyenangkan, aku jauh lebih suka kau yang seperti ini adanya."

Kembali melebarkan matanya, Fang hampir yakin seluruh darahnya naik ke kepala saking malu sekali rasanya. "Apa maksudmu, huh?" meskipun begitu, sepertinya pita suara itu memang sudah diberi pengaturan tetap tentang nada suara galaknya.

Boboiboy tidak langsung bereaksi, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah berumput itu, merilekskan punggungnya. Lalu kepalanya ditempatkan berbantalkan kedua tangannya yang menyilang. "Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir ... justru hidup yang terlalu mudah itu akan terlalu terasa membosankan."

Boboiboy menoleh padanya, begitupun Fang, maka tatapan mereka bertemu. Boboiboy tersenyum riang, Fang tidak tahu sudah sekacau apa ekspresinya sekarang.

"Baru kali ini aku memiliki seorang rival, ternyata menyenangkan juga!"

Berujar dengan begitu polosnya, Boboiboy menunjukkan jari jempol sebelah tangannya ke hadapan si surai anggur, "_Terbaik_!"

Persetan dengan perasaan Fang yang sudah begitu malu tersipu—ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya—apa yang terjadi pada si topi jingga itu? Bagaimana bisa dia berkata demikian dengan begitu ringannya? Fang tidak terkejut jika seandainya senjata Adu Du yang baru ada di belakang semua ini. Mereka 'kan rival, apa wajar jika Boboiboy tiba-tiba saja memuji seperti itu? Oh, atau—apa karena dia memang sepolos itu?

Tidak memilih untuk memikirkannya lagi, Fang berdiri dari posisi duduknya di tanah berumput, "Kau butuh bersantai sedikit dengan _Special Hot Chocolate_ Tok Aba, Boboiboy. Pikiranmu mulai kacau," katanya.

"Eh, benarkah?" balas Boboiboy. Meskipun begitu, ia ikut menegakkan tubuhnya, mengikuti gerakan Fang. Karena meskipun Fang tidak berbicara demikian pun, mereka berdua sudah sangat terlambat dari jam pulang biasanya.

"Aku tidak perlu minuman coklat Tok Aba untuk menenangkanku. Fang memberiku cium juga cukup, kok."

Sempat melamun sebentar, Fang baru menyadari bahwa Boboiboy baru saja mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak dengar."

Boboiboy tertawa, "Baguslah kalau kau tidak dengar."

Maka Fang menatapnya memincing, tapi tidak satupun hal mencurigakan didapatkannya dari senyum penuh arti Boboiboy. Pada akhirnya ia tidak lagi penasaran pada bagian yang tidak didengarnya. Oh, Fang, andai saja kau tahu.

Maka pada sekian menit kemudian, mereka berjalan pulang pelan-pelan, menyusuri jalanan yang sudah cukup sepi karena matahari telah lama tenggelam. Boboiboy hanya butuh waktu lagi untuk memahami kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Fang, sementara Fang sendiri butuh waktu untuk mengerti tentang rasa malu berlebihannya ketika si jingga memuji dan memberinya senyuman tulus.

Ya, mereka masih begitu kecil, kenapa harus terburu-buru?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fang, sampai kapan kau mau membiarkan bunga itu menghiasi rambutmu?"

"Hah?! Sial! Aku tidak menyadarinya!"

"Pakai saja terus Fang, itu imut."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pakai?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Haloooh penghuni fandom BBB xD (bungkuk-bungkuk)<p>

Saya pendatang baru mueheheheh (plakplakplak), nama saya Erry. Ah, sumpah saya tidak menyangka dua anak esde kelas lima kayak Boboiboy dan Fang ini sanggup bikin saya mikir nggak nggak setiap ngelihat mereka haha. Habisnya mereka lucu sihhhh (plak) :"3

Oh iya, kalau ada koreksi cerita tolong jangan sungkan beri tahu saya, tidak semua episode BBB saya tonton—tentu saja—jadi mungkin ada beberapa hal yang tidak saya tahu, hehehe.

Yaudah dehh sekian aja hehehe :"D

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya kawan-kawan :D jangan sungkan, masukin aja ke kotak review XD

**Terima kasih banyak~! XD**


End file.
